Pangeran Kecil Bersurai Platina
by Brilliana An-Nisa
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan. Pewaris tahta keluarga Malfoy akan hadir di dunia ini. RnR, please...


" _Say 'Hai' to Daddy, little Draco."_

 **~o0o~**

 **Pangeran Kecil Bersurai Platina**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Pairing : DraMione**

 **Author Note : Sudut pandang Draco Malfoy. And.. this is a Ficlet.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Happy Reading, Readers ^_^**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **~o0o~**

* * *

 _ **Draco's POV**_

Kakiku terus melangkah kesana-kemari dengan cemas di depan ruangan serba putih itu. Sesekali aku mengintip dari lubang kunci—berharap dapat melihat sesuatu di dalamnya. Namun ternyata dugaanku salah, aku tetap tidak bisa mengintipnya.

Aku berjalan hilir mudik lagi sambil menggigiti bibir dengan perasaan risau. Sesekali tanganku terangkat untuk mengusap perlahan keringat dingin yang bercucuran di dahiku. Mataku memerah akibat kurang tidur. Sudah berjam-jam aku menunggunya, menunggu Pangeran Kecilku hadir di dunia ini.

"Draco, apa kau tidak lelah? Sebaiknya kau duduk." Kata Ibuku, Narcissa Malfoy—yang sedari tadi duduk di bangku Rumah Sakit itu.

Beliau tidak sendiri, disana juga ada Ayahku—Lucius Malfoy, Ayah dan Ibu Mertuaku, serta teman-temanku masa sekolah dulu—Harry, Ron, Ginny yang sedang mengandung buah hatinya dengan Harry, dan Luna yang menggendong anak pertamanya dengan Ron.

Jari-jari tanganku yang dingin saling bertautan. "A-Aku tidak bisa, Mum. A-Aku—"

"Mum tahu bagaimana rasanya," sela ibuku, "dulu Ayahmu juga begitu, ketika kau akan dilahirkan, dia harap-harap cemas seperti kau sekarang." Bibir ibuku membentuk senyuman yang menenangkan.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk singkat tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Aku menuruti perintah ibuku—dengan duduk di antara Ayahku dan Mr Granger—Ayah Mertuaku. Mr Granger tersenyum sambil mengelus punggungku, "Kau tahu bagaimana Hermione." katanya, dengan meyakinkanku.

Mataku terpejam dan kepalaku mengangguk, "Ya, aku tahu bagaimana dia." Gumamku dengan lirih, meyakinkan diri sendiri. "Hermione Granger adalah gadis luar biasa yang pernah aku temui. Dia kuat dan tegar—"

Aku menghentikan ucapanku, "tapi bagaimana jika Dia dan Anak kita—"

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, Draco." ujar Ayahku. "Doakan saja supaya mereka berdua baik-baik saja."

Kepalaku mengangguk-angguk, menyetujui ucapan Ayahku. "Yeah, yeah. Semoga mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Semoga mereka berdua selamat. Semoga anakku lahir dengan sehat tanpa kelainan apapun. Tuhan, selamatkan mereka." Bibirku berkomat-kamit mengucap doa itu berulang kali. "Aku tahu kau bisa, Hermione Malfoy—"

"AAAA..." teriak suara Hermione dari dalam ruangun.

"Kau pasti bisa, Sayang—" bisikku sambil masih memejamkan mata.

"DRAAACOOO..."

"Berjuanglah, Hermione. demi anak kita."

"AAAAA..."

"Ayo, Hermione—"

"DRAAACOOO..."

"Aku disini untukmu, Istriku—"

"DRAACOO..."

Aku membuka mata. Suara jeritan Hermione tergantikan oleh suara tangisan bayi. Mataku berbinar-binar mendengarnya. Semua orang di ruangan itu berdiri—termasuk aku, menunggu Dokter itu keluar dari ruangan untuk memberitahu keadaan di dalam.

Selang beberapa menit, pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka. Seorang wanita tengah baya yang memakai jas putih, berambut merah, tersenyum kepada keluargaku.

"Selamat, Tuan. Bayi anda lahir dengan selamat dan sehat." Ucapnya.

Aku, beserta semua yang ada di Ruang Tunggu itu, mengucapkan syukur berkali-kali sambil mendesah lega.

"La—Lalu, bagaimana dengan istriku, Madam? Apa—Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyaku tidak sabar, sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Dokter itu.

Namun Dokter itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat, "Ya, Tuan. Mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Apa kau mau melihatnya sekarang?"

"Ya. Ya. Tentu." Kataku, disertai anggukan antusias.

Dokter itu membukakan pintu lebih lebar, mempersilahkan aku masuk. Keluarga dan teman-temanku masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya, aku mengajak mereka, namun mereka menolaknya. Dengan alasan, memberiku waktu untuk bersama istri dan anakku terlebih dahulu. Aku mengangguk singkat dan melangkah cepat.

Ketika aku memasuki ruangan itu, terlihat istriku—Hermione Granger—sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil menciumi Pangeran Kecilku yang sudah terbedong rapi. Aku menghampirinya dengan sedikit berlari. Hermione tersenyum kepadaku. Aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat, ia menangis bahagia di bahuku.

"Dra—Draco, anak kita laki-laki. Dia Pangeran yang tampan."

"Sssshhtt... Aku tahu, Sayang." ujarku, sambil melepaskan pelukanku. Aku mencium bibir istriku dengan lembut. Hari ini aku sangat bahagia, keluarga Malfoy memiliki anggota baru. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang ini.

Setelah aku melepas ciumanku di bibir lembut Hermione, aku menoleh memandang anakku yang tertidur pulas di samping istriku. Aku menggendongnya.

Dan benar apa kata Hermione, dia sangat tampan, memiliki kulit pucat dan rambut sepertiku. Ia menggeliat ketika aku gendong—lucu sekali. Kucium pipinya yang harum dan halus itu, dan ia makin menggeliat.

Hermione hanya terkekeh melihatnya. "Dia mirip sepertimu, kan? Duplikat Malfoy." Ujarnya dengan bersimbah air mata bahagia. " _Say 'Hai' to Daddy, little Draco."_ bisik Hermione sambil mencium pipi Malfoy kecil itu.

Senyum mengembang menghiasi wajah runcingku. Kuciumi dan kuhirup bau khas bayi di pipi anakku. Hermione membelai surai pirangku dengan lembut, tersenyum melihat aku menciumi Malfoy kecil.

Satu persatu keluarga dan teman-temanku memasuki ruangan, berebut ingin menggendong Malfoy kecil yang ada di gendonganku. Mereka bergiliran menggendongnya dan menciumi pipi anakku dengan gemas. Aku dan Hermione saling bergenggaman tangan dan tersenyum.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama jagoan kecilmu, Draco?" tanya Ginny Potter sambil mengelus tangan anakku yang berada di gendongan Mrs Granger.

Aku dan Hermione saling bertatapan, " _Well_ , aku dan Hermione sudah merencanakan ingin memberi nama ini kepada bayi kita jauh-jauh hari."

"Dan nama anak kita adalah—"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

.

.

.

 **FINISH**

* * *

 **Huwaaa... T~T /Nangis darah**

 **Bagaimana? Hancur? Kurang perfect? Alurnya kecepetan kayak biasanya? EYD gaje?**

 **Maafkan Author Newbie yang Nista ini :'(**

 **Maaf kalau kalian kecewa sama Fanfict ini. :'(**

 **Butuh bimbingannya, makanya, jangan lupa...**

 **RnR, please :D**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READERS, GUYS ;)**


End file.
